<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Trip by TheBrainsStruggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200390">Road Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrainsStruggle/pseuds/TheBrainsStruggle'>TheBrainsStruggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, First Time, Ghosts, M/M, Prank Wars, Slow Burn, Werewolves, Wincest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrainsStruggle/pseuds/TheBrainsStruggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Case story. </p><p>Multiple deaths in a small, small town in Arkansas. A prank war breaks between the two of them. Some chick flick moments occur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam yawned so hard his jaw popped. They were investigating unexplained deaths in McMullen, Alabama . Sam scrolled through his phone as I tried reading more about it.The town, if you could even call it that, was small. Like 10 people small.  Local papers only shared the same information. They drove into town, passing a church and he blinked too long. They drove past it. Sam turned in his seat to watch the town shrink behind them.</p><p>“Uh.” He said, because he wanted to say something but Dean hated being corrected. Sure enough, he saw Dean stiffen at the sound. Here we go, he thought. “You passed it.”</p><p>He saw Dean look into the mirror. His brother swore and pulled around in the the first 4 way he found and accelerated. The Impala’s purr picked up volume. He eased off soon enough as they came up to the town again. </p><p>“Can we get food?” Dean asked hopefully. There had to be a restaurant or even a gas station food. Yet when they drove into the heart of the place there was nothing but a church and a 4H building. Dean turned around again and then pulled into the church parking lot. It was empty. The white sign out front said, “Choose the bread of life or you are toast.” </p><p>Sam snorted, so did Dean. </p><p>“There’s nothing but homes out here,” Dean stated the obvious. The house across the street had a blue tarp over the roof. It looked new. Sam pointed it out.</p><p>“A bad storm must have rolled through here.” </p><p>Dean surveyed it and then his eyes skipped over the other buildings. A few others had tarps up as well. Sam picked up his phone again, searching for food.</p><p>“40 minutes from here there’s a Mexican restaurant and a McDonalds.”</p><p>Dean scowled. Sam agreed with him. They were hoping to arrive in town with food. There wasn’t even a grocery store. His stomach gave an awful growl. </p><p>“I bet people who live here, eat tacos 40 minutes away,” Sam suggested. He was probably right anyway. He didn’t fancy going door to door in such a small community. They stood out. Strangers. There was probably some little old lady calling another old lady to gossip about them already. </p><p>Dean started the impala up and turned out to the road, stopping at the stop sign. </p><p>“Which way, navigator?” Dean asked</p><p>“To the right,” Sam replied and they sped out, kicking up rocks as they went. </p><p>Dean was folding the paper from his straw into a little ball. He took aim as Sam raised his fingers in the shape of goalposts. Dean’s shot soared perfectly between Sam’s fingers. Sam caught it before the little paper jumped off the table. Dean was set up already, frowning in concentration as Sam took aim.</p><p>This little game of paper soccer was fun, up until they remembered neither of them could win a clean game. Dean always resorted to cheating. Sam always gave him the benefit of the doubt but then came the distractions. Dean swinging his feet back and forth, kicking Sam’s chair as he took aim. He rolled his eyes and took his shot. It shot between Dean’s fingers perfectly. Dean licked his lips and offered a little shrug.</p><p>The waitress interrupted their game, handing out their plates. Sam thanked her as Dean tucked into his food. </p><p>Eating at a Mexican restaurant was probably a better idea. Dean was quick to steal Sam’s fries but it was a bit harder to steal beans and rice. Still, Sam warned him, “Don’t touch my food, Dean.”</p><p>His brother gave him an innocent smile, biting into his tacos without a word. Sam looked at him hard for a moment before turning to his laptop. The bigger cities had wifi but this place didn’t. He only had what was already on his laptop to read. When he looked back at his food, the bowl of beans was gone. He kicked Dean’s shin. His brother let out a pained gasp and kicked back but Sam was prepared. It was the same dance and so he easily caught his brother’s foot between his legs and held him there. </p><p>When Dean didn’t so much as pull his leg away, Sam flicked a bit of tomato at him. Dean grinned.</p><p>“Mind your manners, Sammy. Wouldn’t want to start something that would get us kicked out.”</p><p>Sam glared at him for a moment. Dean was right, he wouldn’t want to get kicked out. He let go of Dean’s foot. One thing Sam had more of was patience. He didn’t need to finish things here. </p><p>“This always escalates,” Sam warned as their waitress came back. Sam smiled at her. “Could I get another side of beans, please?”</p><p>He watched the wind go out of Dean’s sails. It was one thing to annoy Sam, but if he was going to roll with the punches it took the fun out of the whole thing. The waitress, Emma, came back with his food.Her curly hair bouncing from her loose bun. She matched his smile as she set the bowl down. </p><p>“Excuse me, but we just got into town. Is there a hotel around here?”</p><p>“There’s a few about twenty minutes from here. Just take South 17 to Reform.” She replied. </p><p>“Great, thank you. Uh we heard there was an unexplained murder recently, Amos Smith, did they find the killer?” Sam asked. Her smile dropped and she shrugged a shoulder as she straightened out. </p><p>“No, and there’s been another death. Cara Alder.” </p><p>Sam knew this already, but it provided an opening. Emma pursed her lips and then leaned in closer. </p><p>“Clara was an aunt of mine, we weren’t close but everyone’s related to someone around here. Amos was like a 3rd cousin or something. Didn’t talk much to him either.”</p><p>“Did they talk to each other?” Dean asked. Emma turned to him like she had forgotten he was there. She shrugged again.</p><p>“Let me know if you need anything else.”</p><p>The hotel was an economy inn with a single king size bed. Dean promptly dumped his bags right inside the door and went immediately into the bathroom. Sam grinned behind his back and put his things on the side of the bed nearest the door. He knew this would get under Dean’s skin but he’d have to admit it and Dean wouldn’t do that. Instead he would just boil. </p><p>Sure enough, Dean came out, towel around his waist and another drying his hair. His eyes hit Sam’s bags and then Sam on the bed. He scoffed and shook his head.d</p><p>“How long have we been doing this? Get your ass off my bed,” he said with a finger pointed in his direction. </p><p>“I’m already comfortable,” Sam replied. He laid back against the pillows and stretched out. It suddenly occurred to him that he couldn’t get up to take a shower now. Soon as he left the bed he would forfeit all rights to it. Dean seemed to know that too. His brother shrugged and picked up his own bag, setting it on the table to dig through it for his clothes.</p><p>“No worries, I left you some hot water,” Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes. That was a lie. He’d be lucky if it was warming up by now. He opted to change the subject to food and Dean took the bait. He was already shrugging his jacket back on, beds completely forgotten.</p><p>“I’ll grab us some beer too, eh?” Dean winked at him as he slipped out the door. Sam wasted no time getting into the shower, knocking the sweat and dirt off his skin. By the time Dean came back with snacks and booze, Sam has dressed again. Legs crossed under him as he sat on the bed flipping through his research. </p><p>Dean banged into the room, letting the door slam behind him. His face fell a bit when he saw Sam was still in the wrong bed. He recovered quickly enough and just pushed some space for himself. Putting his shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee with Sam. His brother hogged all the food and beer to himself, probably as some punishment to Sam for his decision. Sam ignored him, even when he turned the TV on loudly to something about selling jewelry. </p><p>“That would look great with your eyes, Sammy,” Dean nudged him with his elbow. Sam looked up. The necklace was amber with little flowers suspended inside it. He scoffed and went back to reading.</p><p>“I’m working, Dean.”</p><p>Sam had put together a list of people to interview for tomorrow when Dean’s head lolled onto his shoulder. He glanced over to see his brother was out, beer loosely held in one hand. Sam carefully moved the food and the beer. Then he slid out from under Dean, gently letting his brother lay back on the bed. He took the other bed, mildly amused about the lengths Dean will go to have his way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Sam woke before Dean. They had slid farther down the bed. Sam’s neck was kinked at a weird angle. When he straightened it it was stiff and painful. He looked down, Dean’s head was on the pillow, leaving a small puddle of drool. Sam carefully extracted himself out from under his brother and slipped into the bathroom.</p><p>Sam often got the first shower of the day. The only time Dean was up before him was when he was plotting something or the nightmares wouldn’t let him sleep. Sam could let him sleep in while he got ready and picked up some breakfast. </p><p>This hotel had one of those free breakfasts. He collected some coffee in little cups. He wasn't  expecting much taste for them but at least it was caffeine. He grabbed some fruit, some bowls of oatmeal and a couple waffles. He figured he might get some fruit in Dean, but his brother wasn’t likely to touch the oatmeal. They even had some pathetic excuses for bacon, thin, greasy, strips. He grabbed some of those for Dean, who would appreciate it regardless. </p><p>When he got back, Dean was gone from the bed and Sam heard the water running. As the door clicked closed, Dean hollered from the bathroom a twinge of anxiety to his voice.</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.</p><p>“It’s me, I got you bacon.”</p><p>It wasn’t much longer for the water to turn off and Dean came out. He was still damp, towel around his waist. He didn’t hesitate to snatch the bacon off a tray and a cup of coffee. He took a seat on the bed, facing Sam at the little breakfast table.</p><p>“What’s our next move, Pinky?”</p><p>Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. ‘You’re Pinky,” he muttered and clicked on his computer. “Whatever it is, it has fangs. All the deaths are being labeled animal attacks.”</p><p>“What makes you think it’s not?” Dean asked, spraying bits of bacon at him. Sam ignored him and took another bite of oatmeal. He could feel Dean watching him. He wasn’t exactly sure why he thought this was their type of thing yet, he just had a gut feeling. He wasn’t ready to admit that to Dean yet.</p><p>Something wet and warm hit his leg and he turned to see Dean spitting a stream of shitty hotel coffee on to him. When he was odne, a little bit of coffee dripped down his chin and Dean grinned at him. </p><p>“So?” he asked. Dean never was good at being ignored. He demanded everyone’s attention, especially Sam’s. That didn’t mean Sam was going to take it sitting down though. He took one of the sorry excuses of bacon with congealing greece and flung it at his brother, hitting him on the cheek. </p><p>“Maybe we should look at the body,” Sam said lightly. Dean watched the bacon sadly hit the ground and scowled at it. </p><p>They changed into their FBI suits. Sam took his spot in the passenger seat and pulled up the morgue. It was 50 minutes away. He scoffed. Nothing was near McMullen, Alabama. Dean was still oblivious to how much driving this case would require. He looked at his brother. Dean was settled in his seat, checking his mirrors, even though they never moved, and finally starting the Impala. It roared to life. </p><p>“It’s fifty minutes to the morgue,” Sam said. He tried to keep his amusement of his voice. He thought for a moment Dead didn’t catch it but his brother yanked his hair and pulled out of the lot a little fast.</p><p>“Bet I can make it in 30,” Dean said, flashing him a grin. </p><p>Dean kept his promise but when they pulled up, the parking lot was empty. Lucky for them, there was no one nearby. The place was surrounded by cornfields. They got out and Sam pulled out his lock pick. </p><p>No security meant one picked lock later they were looking at the notes from the autopsy. </p><p>“Missing heart,” Sam said, poking at the paper and waiving it in Dean’s face. He swatted it away. </p><p>“Good, that means we don’t have to look at it,” Dean said and headed for the door. Sam didn’t follow.</p><p>“We...probably should. What if they missed something?” Sam asked. Dean froze, stiff, and probably a bit angry. Neither of them enjoyed looking at the bodies. Sam knew he really wasn’t mad at him, just the impossible situation. Dean turned around, eyes averted and stalked over to the table. </p><p>They drove back mostly in silence. Sam tapped a pen against his laptop as he read. The werewolf lore fit but something was eating at him. </p><p>“Werewolves only transform during the full moon,” Sam began. “But these attacks don’t fall anywhere near the full moon.”</p><p>“Could be a pureblood,” Dean offered. </p><p>Sam tapped his pen so hard it bounced out of his hand. He scowled and rubbed his face. “Yeah, could be.”</p><p>He could feel Dean’s eyes on him even before he opened his own.</p><p>“You don’t think so though?” Dean asked. “Well what else could it be?”</p><p>“Not much else goes for the heart,” Sam said. “It has to be a werewolf, it just isn’t sitting right with me.”</p><p>“Well why not?” Dean asked, a little rougher this time. Sam snapped his laptop closed with an angry sigh and looked out the window. He could feel Dean's eyes on him. It made him squirm a bit in his seat but Dean didn't pursue it.</p><p>When they finally got back to their hotel room, Sam went straight to bed and collapsed face first on it. He heard Dean huff out a grunt of annoyance and he grinned into the mattress. He took the bed nearest the door again. He was wondering if Dean would eventually give up on it or completely snap on the subject. He didn’t even really understand his brother’s obsession about having the bed nearest the door.</p><p>“It’s barely noon,” Dean pointed out. He grabbed Sam’s boot and pulled on his leg. </p><p>“I need to think,” Sam replied. He blushed, even he could hear the childish whine behind that. There was a pause, Dean’s hand heavy on his boot before his brother gave it a pat and stepped away.</p><p>“Fine, you think, Brainiac. I’m going back to that taco place. I’ll grab us some grub and see if I can get any more information.”</p><p>There was more silence, not even footsteps. Sam was almost ready to sit up when Dean said, quite softly “I trust your instincts, Sam. If you don’t think it’s a werewolf, it’s not a werewolf.”</p><p>Sam grunted and buried his face deeper into the bed.</p><p>“Okay,” Dean said loudly and the door snapped closed behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>